Awkward Moments
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: One shot! Inuyasha and Kagome have a few awkard moments. Wich may lead to a few kisses. InuKag


**Disclaimer-I dont know own Inuyasha. I dont know own Inuyasha. I dont not own Inuyasha. And so on...**

**Review please...Flames are welcomed (Really I could care less)**

**This is a one shot.**

**And it wont be made into a full story,**

**----------------------------**

It was sunny and shining out in the modern day time. It was surely a great time to hang out with friends at the local ice cream parlor.Giggles and 'NO WAY's could be heard from Kagome's booth. But no noises were made from Kagome. She sat there perfectly still letting her vanilla with sprinkles ice cream melt onto her hands. Her eyes drifted to somewhere unknown as she faintly heard her friends gossip about newely couples in their school. Kagome USED to be like that. She used to love coming to the ice cream shop every friday afternoon and catch up with her friends in all their love lives. But now, Not so much. Like Kagome could explain that she was in love with a half demon from 500 years in the past and that he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend who is dead from and evil dude named Naraku who plans to kills Inuyasha for the jewels which are the only reasons keeping Kagome seeing Inuyasha.

Wow.

Was her life that complicated?

"What do you think?" Eri asked in an odd way.

"About what?" Kagome aked snapping out of her daze.

"If Hojo is seeing that girl from class 2-B" Yuka asked in a aggrivated way.

'That's right...Hojo...he's kinda cute but a bore...' Kagome shook her head.

"So you DONT think they're dating?" Ayumi questioned her answer.

"Truthfully, I think Hojo is still hung up on Kagome. But who can blame 'em she has acepted his dates. But she totally blew him off more than a couple times"

Eri made a point. Kagome had rudely ripped apart his heart. She knew how he felt. It was the same for her. Plus se always led him on. But that was his own fault for being so naive.

Now Kagome's ice cream was fully melted. Kagome got up and tossed the ice cream she spent 7 dollars on is the trash and walked out the door letting a bell ring and her friends followed.

For the rest of the walk home nobody said anything. But when they stopped at the foot of the stairs at sunset shrines her friends saddley said there goodbyes and walked off.

Kagome dashed to her room to finish her homework. Inuyasha wasnt on her mind though, she told herself she needed to get her work done and by 1 a.m. she was dozed off on her desk with finished homework scattered about.

Kagome awoke at 9 something in the morning but didnt frat, she knew she had to go back to Inuyasha and the others today.

In just 2 hours, lunch for everyone was made Kagome was back to herself and ready to go.

She stepped into the well house until she heard a little boy's voice.

"Sis? You'll make it home okay like always right?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Of course!" She said lightly, wondering the same thing in her head.

She jumped into the well and landed on the other side hearing slapping, falling, giggling and meowning. She smiled and climbed out of the well.

"Kagome-chan your back!" Sango said happily and ran to give her best friend a hug.

"KAGOME!!!!" A little kitsune tumbled into her arms.

"Ah..Kagome-sama looking well as usual I see." Miroku had a perverted smile that everyone ignored.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked knowing that he was sulking somewhere

"He's on the big hill!" Shippo said at ease.

"Yes. He seemed a little down, Maybe one of Kagome's famous pep-talks is due." Miroku stated firmly but calmly.

"Yeah. He missed you a lot while you were gone Kagome-chan. You know how he reacts when he finds out you tripped and fell in your time." Sango agreed.

Kagome chuckled to herself remembering how Inuyasha almost had a panic attack from the news that she had scraped her knee a little over a mounth ago.

"Well I'll go see what I can do." She then flashed a smile and ran tomwards the hill.

She soon found herself at the top of the hill staring down at a silvered hair boy.

'Boy? Well yeah...he looks about 18...he cant be too old'

There Inuyasha lay in the middle of the hill staring up at the bright blue sky.

'Kagome...where are you? I'm tired of waiting at the well until all my nerves break and I have to come get you. Cant you come back to me once in a while? The reacurence feels nice sometimes...'

Kagome stared, disapointed Inuysha wasn't there to greet her at the well or in the morning. He seemed to be deep in thought if he didnt reconize her smell. So she walked right next to him at sat down.Still. He didnt notice.

"Hi!" Kagome yelled with a smile on her face.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed nearly tumbling down the hill.

"Surprised? It's me!" She yelled as she pointed herself.

"I'm back did I scare you?" She asked poking him in the arm.

"No! I just wasnt expecting you hom-er...HERE so soon"

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Okay!"

"Yep..."

'Awkward...' They both thought. But why? Nothing embarissing happened. There was silence in the air and Inuyasha couldnt stand it.

"So...did you hurt yourself again?" he asked his voice trailing

"No...I was careful this time."

"Oh."

"Yeah!"

"Okay..."

"Yep!"

Awkward moments seemed to be following them like a shadow. Now it was Kagome turn to break the silence.

"Beautiful day out, isn't it? Have you been sitting out here the whole day?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh!"

"Yeah..."

"Okay!"

"Yep..."

A few more minutes of awkward silence began again until both couldnt stand it. Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome coughed a fake one.

Both blushed and turned to eachother. It seemed that something needed to be said. But no...there wasnt.

"I packed us all lunches today!" Kagome chirped.

"Oh"

"Yeah!"

"Okay..."

"NO! WE ARE NOT REPEATING THIS FOR THE FOURTH TIME!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha gave her a crazy look.

"...So when do we eat I'm starved!" Inuyasha asked finally getting up.

"Uh- right nw if you want"

"Thank god!" He dashed for the town, holding kagome bridal style.

-------------After lunch and it is now 10:00 pm-------------------------

Inuyasha was back on the hill. You could see the fool glisten off the perfect veiw of the lake.

Kagome sat close to him. He could feel her raven locks tickling his tan skin.

He looked over to her with his amber eyes and she looked back only with big ocean filled eyes. His face was solem hers bright and happy. His hair silver hears black his skin tan and her pale. They looked totally oposite but you know what they say...oposites attract. Is that why black and white looks so good together? The world may never know. She bumped shoulders with him.

Inuyasha hated to admit it but...he was uncofrtable. He shifted around a little trying to get comfy.

"Sorry I'll move." Kagome took off the weight on his soulder.

Inuyasha layed down and pushed her to the ground, but caught her in his arms.

His arms were draped around her shoulders.

"Now are you comfy?" She asked in a whisper.

He nodded and she could feel his nod on the top of her head.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered her name as if it was something you said when you ran out of breath, like it was the last thing needed to be said.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned the reason he said her name.

"Kagome I- I missed you while you were gone."

Kagome laughed to herself and it was noticable.

"It's not funny" He squeezed her tighter.

She burst out laughing, she could feel his confusion.

"And what the hell's funny now?"

"Inuyasha-" She said afer her laughing fit. "I missed you too! ALOT!"

"..." Inuyasha didnt know what to say. His lips trembled, he knew what he had to do.

He let go of her shoulders but grabbed onto her hands and hovered over her.

Then his face got real close to hers.

"Inuya-" His lips gently touched hers and pretty soon he felt a shape to her lips.

"Kagome- it's more than missing someone- I love you!"

Kagome smiled like an angel again.

"I love you too- I always have and always will!"

"Forever and always..." He finished the confession with a kiss much like the furst only deeper.

"I guess that meens we're boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Kagome sang happily.

"I always kinda have thought of us as being..y'know boyfriend and girlfriend." Inuyasha admitted.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

"Yep."

**--------------------------**

**Kikyo's dead in this if you havent noticed.**

**But yes this fluffy little one shot was made just for you by---ME!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cream/Anime girrrrl**


End file.
